


Второе взросление

by Karego



Series: Черная ягода, белая ягода [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karego/pseuds/Karego





	Второе взросление

Тхеле, чихая, собирал в большую корзину расползающихся во все стороны клеевиков. Те, израсходовав запас паутины, растерянно топорщили усы, начиная соображать, что их обманули и кладки в этом месте, пахнущем родным ульем, нет и не будет.  
Тхеле было их немного жаль, но что ж поделать? Зато стены и потолок в землянке покрыты толстым войлоком – ни одна песчинка на голову не упадет. А клеевиков Тхеле сейчас отнесет обратно на ферму и накормит до отвала – заслужили.  
Вообще, это Ххайту принадлежала идея расширить землянку. Вернее, гнездо. Пора уже привыкать называть именно так свое жилище. Теперь это не холостяцкая норка, а место для двоих. Ххайт хорошо постарался, чтобы сделать его просторным и уютным. Сам раньше жил в крошечной землянке, где разве что спать можно было, а тут бурную деятельность развел. И все переделал, и мягких шкур для ложа целый ворох принес… Тхеле почувствовал жар на щеках и воровато оглянулся. Даже Ххайту постеснялся бы сказать, с каким нетерпением он ждет приближения ночи. Как не может насытиться каждый раз, как жадничает, стараясь каждое мгновенье в памяти сохранить. Будто хочет впрок запастись ласками и жарким шепотом, боясь, что духи по ошибке наградили его счастьем – вдруг опомнятся и отберут?  
Ххайт, наверное, только посмеется над его страхами, скажет, что духи не мстят за любовь, не одаривают ею и забрать тоже не могут. Тхеле и сам это понимал, но перестать бояться не получалось.  
Ххайт подошел, протянул последнего клеевика.  
– Под столом прятался, – сказал он.  
Тхеле кивнул, подхватил зверька под чешуйчатое брюшко и сунул в корзину к возмущенным собратьям.  
– Сейчас отнесу их и за едой схожу.  
– Подожди. – Ххайт положил руку ему на плечо. – Не торопись.  
Тхеле растерянно моргнул. Ххайт смотрел напряженно, в глазах – ни тени улыбки, и губы в тонкую линию превратились. Кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие, внутри все сжалось.  
– Что такое? – спросил Тхеле.  
Ххайт покачал головой, а потом вдруг притянул его к себе, сгреб волосы на затылке, заставив запрокинуть голову, и крепко поцеловал. Тхеле настолько оторопел, что даже ответить не смог и, когда Ххайт наконец отстранился, так и остался стоять, беспомощно хватая ртом воздух.  
А тот помрачнел, опустил глаза и произнес глухо:  
– Тебе со мной не нравится, да? – Он, видно, ждал от Тхеле ответа, но не дождался и продолжил: – То есть жить со мной тебе нравится, я знаю. А ложе делить – нет. Первым никогда не прикоснешься, днем стараешься подальше держаться, а ночью… мне все время кажется, будто я тебя заставляю. Если это и правда так, ты скажи. Я перестану. Не буду больше трогать.  
Тхеле ушам своим поверить не мог. Ххайт сейчас серьезно говорит, да?  
То, чем они наедине занимались, для Тхеле самым чудесным было, а для Ххайта, получается, нет? Обидно стало до жути, в голове будто костер полыхнул, и Тхеле неожиданно для себя заорал:  
– Что?! Вот ты как считаешь?! Шипохвоста тебе в… – он осекся, тряхнул головой и, залившись краской, пробормотал смущенно и зло: – Навыдумывал невесть чего, а я просто не знаю, как правильно… ну, делать это. Вот и не лезу, даже если очень хочется.  
Ххайт изумленно уставился на него и спросил:  
– Так ты стесняешься, что ли? А на самом деле нравится?  
Тхеле одарил его мрачным взглядом и через силу кивнул. Ххайт усмехнулся, придвинулся поближе, ладонью теплой поясницу погладил и прошептал:  
– Ты тихий такой – ни стона, ни вздоха не услышишь. Только дрожишь сильно… в самом конце. Потому и непонятно было.  
– А я кричать должен? – спросил Тхеле и прикусил губу. Да, именно кричать и хотелось, но он старательно давил в себе такие порывы. Думал, что так нельзя. Еще удивлялся: как можно не понять? Ххайт сказал, что он дрожит только, а у Тхеле все внутри переворачивалось, и цветными осколками мир рассыпался – так хорошо было. Казалось, что каждая былинка в лесу в тот момент знала, насколько хорошо.  
Ххайт покачал головой.  
– Должен делать только то, что хочешь. Хочешь молчать – молчи, хочешь кричать – кричи.  
– Услышат же, – пробормотал Тхеле, пряча взгляд.  
– Если только на нашем пороге сидеть будут, – фыркнул Ххайт и весело уточнил: – Выходит, только поэтому немым притворялся, да?  
Тхеле подумал-подумал, да и кивнул.  
Ххайт тут же притянул его к себе, бока и плечи огладил, пальцы в волосы запустил.  
– Тогда… сейчас, может?  
– А как же эти? – Тхеле виновато покосился на корзину с притихшими клеевиками. – Отнести их надо.  
– Попозже отнесем. Вместе. Ладно?  
– Ладно, – сказал Тхеле и прикрыл глаза.  
Тело предсказуемо отзывалось на ласки, дыхание срывалось, тепло растекалось по жилам. И все же Тхеле чувствовал себя неловко. Средь бела дня ведь. Еще и Ххайт не торопится на ложе идти… прямо здесь взять его собирается? Ну да, здесь.  
Ххайт развернул его, жарко шепнул на ухо:  
– Обопрись на стол… вот так. – Наклонился, в плечо поцеловал, с силой провел ладонями по крупу, от поясницы вниз.  
Ноги сами разъехались в стороны и складки внизу живота разошлись, открывая самую уязвимую часть тела. Так быстро. Пара мгновений, а он уже почти готов.  
Ххайт навалился сзади, укусил за шею, хрипло выдохнул:  
– Не могу больше ждать… так сильно хочу.  
Внизу стало жарко и влажно, плоть покорно расступилась, принимая набухшее естество Ххайта, и Тхеле привычно стиснул зубы, чтобы ни звука не вырвалось.  
Ххайт понял.  
– Не надо, не молчи, пожалуйста, – попросил он, и у Тхеле перед глазами все поплыло.  
Следующий вздох обернулся стоном – долгим, протяжным. Все, что он, стыдясь, давил в себе, рвалось наружу. Тхеле понимал, что остановиться уже не сможет. Раз дал слабину – и обратно к сдержанности возвратиться не получится. Он захлебывался воздухом, от каждого резкого толчка вскрикивал, от мучительно-медленного скольжения внутри – скулил. Ххайт, кажется, спрашивал, как ему больше нравится, а он только головой мотал – не мог определиться – и подавался назад, чтобы глубже, плотнее. Чувствовал себя восхитительно бесстыдным, даже если у них на пороге вся деревня собралась послушать – плевать. А самое прекрасное, что Ххайту он таким нравился. Того дрожь била, он обнимал Тхеле сильно-сильно, трогал, мял мозолистыми ладонями все, до чего только мог дотянуться, целовал-кусал шею и плечи, сам то стонал, то рычал. Их сяжки переплетались, скользили, терлись друг о друга – Тхеле раньше даже не подозревал, что они могут быть настолько чувствительными – и искры удовольствия бежали по коже, переполняя чашу. Хотелось еще, хотелось продлить, растянуть этот миг, напиться вдосталь, но тело уже не слушалось, готовясь сжаться в последнем спазме, принять чужое семя, смешать со своим.  
– Я сейчас… – выдавил Тхеле в последний момент и закричал, забился под Ххайтом, а тот и сам, видно, на краю стоял – сорвался следом.  
Руки Тхеле подломились, он рухнул на столешницу, да так и остался лежать, тяжело дыша. Ххайт гладил ходившие ходуном бока, губами скользил по коже, покрытой испариной, шептал сбивчиво:  
– Хороший мой… такой нежный, такой горячий… только мой…

А в корзине на полу возмущенно стрекотали голодные клеевики.

*** 

Тхеле третий день безвылазно торчал в мастерской – и не ел бы, если б Ильчи не заставляла. Тхеле подозревал, что Ххайт наказал сестре за ним присмотреть, пока он на охоте. В другое время возмутился бы, но сейчас не хотелось. Ничего не хотелось. Он по Ххайту скучал. Сказать кому – засмеют. Но так и было. Себе-то зачем врать?  
Ладно, охотники далеко уходить не собирались, скоро вернутся, но какая же маята – ждать, сидя за надежной оградой, и уговаривать себя не беспокоиться.  
А к вечеру Тхеле почувствовал себя плохо. Голова закружилась, и знобить начало. Вот незадача!  
Он собирался уже к Старшей идти за лечебным настоем, когда почувствовал кое-что еще… и похолодел. Как же так? Два года назад с ним это уже произошло… и тот день даже вспоминать не хотелось. Почему у него все через хобот бородавчатый? Родился не в сезон, охотником не стал… еще и взрослеть второй раз?  
Может, все из-за того, что его теперь пищей золотистых кормят? Или он сам по себе такой неправильный?  
Добравшись до дома, Тхеле устроился на ложе, замотался в меховые одеяла с головой, приготовился страдать. Все через это проходят. Их учили, что ничего страшного в этом нет. В первый раз немного неприятно, нужно потерпеть, и тело в конце концов перестанет меняться, сбросит первое семя и успокоится. А у Тхеле взросление превратилось в настоящий кошмар. Это было долго, несколько часов кряду, и так мучительно… Он тогда в лес забрался, чтобы никто не видел, потом жалел – пусть это стыдно, но, может, хоть кто-нибудь ему бы помог. Сообразил, когда стало совсем плохо, а сил вернуться в деревню уже не было – так и метался в горячке и бреду на куче листьев, как дома очутился после всего, не помнил.  
Тхеле надеялся, что в этот раз будет хоть немного полегче, и радовался, что Ххайт на охоте – не хотел, чтобы тот его видел таким.  
Легче не было. Тхеле бросало то в жар, то в холод, все тело ломило, а от невыносимого возбуждения хотелось на стену влезть. В первое взросление оно не воспринималось так остро – Тхеле еще не знал ласк, не знал, как это хорошо, а теперь все его естество ныло и требовало... вот только требовало неправильного. И лучше бы Ххайту не знать, чего именно.  
Сейчас он как никогда жалел, что недостаточно гибок – сам себе не поможешь. Даже если извернуться до хруста в позвоночнике, до рези в животе, только и выйдет кончиками пальцев дотянуться. Думать о таком было противно, но сил терпеть уже не осталось.  
В глазах багровые круги плыли, Тхеле скулил и кусал запястье, чтобы не выть в голос. В ушах шумело, и он не услышал, не понял, что уже не один здесь. Когда Ххайт принялся выпутывать его из одеял, перепугался до крика.  
– Вернулся? – выдавил он, отдышавшись.  
– Вернулся. Что с тобой, заболел?  
– Н-нет.  
Ххайт хмурился, пытался пощупать его лоб, ладони, а Тхеле не знал, куда деваться. Хотелось сказать, чтоб не трогал, и одновременно хотелось прижаться, обнять, попросить…  
– Да что такое?! – Ххайт встряхнул его, и Тхеле будто кипятком ошпарило. – Не заболел, говоришь? А что ж тогда трясешься как листокрутка?  
Ххайт был злой – глаза горели, желваки на скулах играли, но Тхеле это не пугало. Он сейчас почти ничего не соображал. Жадно вдыхал запах: кожа и металл, лесные травы и звериная кровь. Запах охотника. Такой родной. Даже боль отступила на время, перестала драть иззубренными когтями. Только обидно стало до слез. И жутко стыдно. Он же так Ххайта ждал, тот вернулся, а тут…  
– Я не заболел, правда, – прошептал он наконец. Зажмурился и признался: – Взросление второй раз пришло. Я, наверное, в самом деле какой-то ущербный.  
Ххайт удивленно моргнул.  
– И ты… тебе плохо?  
Тхеле через силу кивнул.  
– Хуже чем раньше?  
– Не знаю. По-другому…  
Ххайт покачал головой, улегся рядом, обнял крепко-крепко.  
– Потерпи, скоро пройдет.  
Он что, совсем не понимает? Тхеле уже все губы изгрыз, чтобы не заскулить, побелевшими пальцами в меха вцепился, чтобы хоть как-то себя сдержать. А Ххайт как назло еще и гладил, губами сяжки трогал, что-то ласковое на ухо шептал.  
Тхеле попытался отстраниться, но Ххайт не дал. Фыркнул и начал стаскивать с него одеяло.  
– Не надо! Ты чего? – Тхеле готов был к подземным духам провалиться.  
Ххайт улыбнулся как-то странно и сказал:  
– Помочь хочу. Так скорее пройдет.  
Тхеле от удивления аж трястись перестал. Он не ослышался?  
– У меня же… У нас ничего не получится!  
– Да неужели?  
Тхеле настолько опешил, что одеяло выпустил, а Ххайт тут же этим воспользовался. Прижался, притерся – Тхеле едва не взвыл. Ну что ж такое? И так мучение сплошное, а он еще прибавляет.  
– Сейчас, сейчас все будет, – бормотал Ххайт, а Тхеле не понимал, что будет-то? Или он… руками, что ли?  
От этой мысли даже волосы, кажется, покраснели. А Ххайт между тем перевернул его, устроил поудобнее на низкой стороне ложа, на высокой – все подушки сгреб, под спину запихнул. Тхеле не успел опомниться, как оказался в самой беспомощной позе, утопая в мягком. Перевернуться сразу не получится, прикрыться нечем – одеяло далеко, не дотянуться, а Ххайт смотрит.  
Тхеле от стыда сгорал, а Ххайту почему-то нравилось. Лицо у него такое было.  
Ласкать начал. Сначала плечи, грудь, живот огладил, а потом ниже спустился. И еще ниже. И еще. У Тхеле воздух комком в горле встал. Его на две части разрывало. Одна часть пыталась зажмуриться, отвернуться, чтобы не видеть такого непотребства, другая – содрогалась от предвкушения.  
Неужели Ххайт дотронется до него там? Он пока что вокруг гладил, но все ближе и ближе подбирался. Все тело пульсировало и ныло, но не от боли – боль осталась далеко позади. Противный озноб – тоже. Дрожал Тхеле совсем не поэтому. И не смог сдержать крика, когда Ххайт коснулся. Сперва легонько, кончиками пальцев, а после всей ладонью накрыл. Это было так… по-другому. Хорошо до безумия.  
Тхеле стонал в голос, толкался навстречу, умолял не останавливаться.  
А Ххайт вдруг остановился. Тхеле всхлипнул жалобно, от разочарования аж слезы на глазах выступили. Неужели до Ххайта только сейчас дошло, что он извращением занимается? Когда уже начал, когда Тхеле почти с ума сошел от удовольствия.  
Ххайт дотянулся, поцеловал легонько, шепнул:  
– Сейчас лучше будет.  
Надвинулся, руками в высокую часть ложа уперся и на Тхеле опустился.  
– Тебе не тяжело?  
Тхеле ответить не мог – хватал ртом воздух, не веря в происходящее. Такого быть не могло, но было. Ощущения не обманывали. Чужое тепло обволакивало, сжимало… Тхеле инстинктивно двинулся вперед и вверх, зашипев от избытка впечатлений. Вцепился Ххайту в плечи, притянул, распластал по себе, толкнулся сильнее, а когда Ххайт вдруг застонал, то все – остатки разума к болотным тварям отправились.  
Горячо, узко, влажно… пульсирует, сжимает так, что искры перед глазами пляшут. Еще бы поглубже… насадить на себя, врасти в его нутро, дать почувствовать то, что сам каждый раз чувствовал, заставить кричать от невыносимого наслаждения.  
Кажется, тот и кричал, Тхеле плохо помнил – смешалось все. Лежал потом на боку, смущенно и виновато гладил взмокшие плечи Ххайта, на которых живого места не осталось – так крепко прижимал к себе, что синяки на коже проступили. Еще и следы зубов… вот откуда, а? Ххайт все еще вздрагивал, дышал тяжело, но Тхеле не мог больше ждать, вопросы язык жгли.  
– Как же так вышло, скажи? Ладно, меня приступ скрутил, это понятно. Но ты-то почему смог… меня принять?  
Ххайт оторвал голову от подушки, сыто улыбнулся и произнес:  
– Просто молодой ты еще. А так ведь можно со временем научиться тело свое контролировать. Я вот умею. – Он потянулся и добавил: – Кстати, не мешало бы в купальню сходить. Ты как? Нормально себя чувствуешь?  
– Не то слово. Будто заново родился.  
– Вот и хорошо. А то после первого взросления ты очень долго отойти не мог, я даже испугался.  
Тхеле недоверчиво нахмурился.  
– Постой, а ты-то откуда знаешь?  
Ну в самом деле, он ведь никому не говорил, даже родителям – не хотел их беспокоить.  
Ххайт неловко пожал плечами.  
– Так и думал, что ты не вспомнишь. Я ведь тогда в лесу на тебя наткнулся… не знаю, сколько ты там времени провел до этого, но было заметно, что много, и что дело совсем плохо. Ты не подумай, я не тварь какая, чтоб беззащитностью чужой пользоваться, я вреда бы не причинил. Я только… помог чуть-чуть.  
– К-как помог? – вытаращился на него Тхеле.  
– Как-как… руками, – буркнул Ххайт и торопливо добавил: – Ты так мучился, что я просто не мог тебя оставить. Ты ведь ребенком уже не был, а я знал, как правильно сделать, чтобы полегче стало. Ну и сделал. Потом в деревню отвел.  
– А ведь ты после этого и стал на меня внимание обращать. Раньше тебе до меня особого дела не было, то есть ты ко всем детям одинаково относился, никого не выделял… – Тхеле прищурился. – Может, там не просто помощь была? Может, понравилось? Оттого и стал приглядываться?  
Ххайт помотал головой.  
– Ничего неприличного я тогда не хотел, правда. Но приглядываться начал. Не знаю… будто ждал чего-то.  
– И дождался, – сказал Тхеле, улыбнувшись.  
– Дождался.

***  
Тхеле вдыхал горячий пар с запахом травяного настоя, лениво щурился, наблюдая, как Ххайт, отфыркиваясь, опрокидывает на себя бадью за бадьей. Самому тоже мыться пора – сколько греться можно? Но все равно к щеткам пока не прикоснулся – уж больно зрелище завораживало.  
Да уж, на спину Ххайта он мог любоваться часами. Смотреть, как мускулы играют под кожей, как мокрые пряди липнут к плечам зелеными змейками, как вода оседает брызгами на ворсинках крупа… 

Тхеле облизнулся. Как там Ххайт сказал? Со временем тело станет послушным, да? Замечательно. Уж он постарается научиться себя контролировать. А в том, что он хочет Ххайта по-разному, ничего дурного нет, ведь так?


End file.
